The Weird Dreamer
by Cha-cha-123-cha-cha
Summary: Melinda an average teenage girl who happens to have weird dreams, one day get in trouble on day and have detention with the new kid. What will happens when Melinda gets too close with the new kid? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I have weird dreams or nightmares or whatever. Well just . It starts as a girl and boy holding each other and all other things couples do but then I get a closer look and I see a girl that has the same features as me. She had heart shape face, bright hazel eyes and wavy bronze hair. She was also short and slim. I got a feeling it was me but I had other thoughts. The boy was tall and had wavy brown hair and a deep, memorising blue eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them and then I saw his mouth curve into a smile and saw his teeth length. That's when I usually find myself sitting up. I look around my messy room dreamily and look at my clock. It read 7:35 am. 'Shoot! I am so late.' I got out of bed and rushed around like a mad person to get ready for school.

'Morning Melinda,' my mum said sweetly. I looked like my mum only she had blond hair and was a bit taller than me.

'Morning' I said with my mouth stuffed with an energy bar. I quickly swallowed it and kissed my mum on the cheek and quickly packed my lunch in my bag and raced to my car.

I got to school just in time. Though I was a bit late but so was my science teacher.

'You're so lucky Minnie,' Shelby North told me. She was smaller than me with bright blue eyes and pale features. I gave her my confused looked.

'Why?' I asked

'Because Mr Woods is late.' I rolled my eyes at her and continued to unpack my laptop or my friends and I like to call them craptops (**A.N. in Australian public high schools they give everyone that is in year 9 a laptop but they are totally useless since the government has block all the good sites, like MSN and YouTube.**)

It was about halfway through class that a distraction came about. I was just answering some science question when a new person came in. He was quite handsome. He was tall, muscular, and pale and had deep blue eyes. I stiffened as well as my friend Xavier Redfern. That's odd I thought, but Xavier was weird just like the rest of my friends. Mr Woods said that his name was Jake Redfern. Well that explains why Xavier stiffened.

'Family problems?' I whispered. Xavier just nodded and went to back to work.

Hmm, I thought, I wonder why Xavier stiffened. Just before I went back work Jake went past and winked at me. I couldn't get him out of mind for the rest of lesson. I was going to ask Xavier about Jake at break. Great the next lesson was going to be long and tedious, my thoughts were interrupted by the bell and I moved to my next class, which happened to be PE.

**A.N. Wahoo end of this chapter for first every story for fanfiction.**

**See that review button at the bottom? Press it to tell me if you hate it or like it ;)**


	2. Water Fight and Detentions

Shelby and I were having random laughing bursts. Not exactly my fault, we just had dance and learnt the cha-cha. It took Mrs. Ivy forever to finishing explaining how to do the cha-cha but when we finally got the chance to try it, well, Shelby and I failed (badly). Many people gave us your-a-weirdo look when we went past but we didn't care. When we got close to the place where Shelby, Xavier and I sit, I saw Xavier there reading some thick book. I think he was reading _Star Wars_ or something like that.

'You're such a nerd,' I teased.

'Why thank you Minnie,' Xavier said sarcastically. Shelby and I just burst out laughing. Xavier gave us a look saying that he thinks we must be on drugs. When we finished our outburst I chucked my bag on the ground not giving a damn about my craptop.

'I can tell that you give a damn about your craptop' Shelby teased. I gave a smile and started to do cartwheel, round-offs and other things even Shelby and Xavier joined in. We were having so much fun we didn't know the Blond Zombies come over.

'Hello there gymnastic freaks' Zoey said nastily. I rolled my eyes while the other Blond Zombies laughed and then spotted my water bottle stickin out of my bag. Then a great idea formed in my head and I gave a small smile. I looked at my friends and Shelby gave me a quick nod, quickly catching on my idea and Xavier just shrugged and rolled his eyes not really caring whatever my plan was going to be. Well that was good enough for me. I walk over and got my water bottle out of my bag.

'It's kinda hot don't you think?' I said with a mischievous smile. Zoey and the other Dumb Blonds (the other name for the Blond Zombies) gave me a confused look and I threw some water at Zoey. Shelby and I started to piss ourselves laughing at her facial expression, while Xavier gave a small smile.

'You son of a bitch!' Zoey raged and that made all us of including Xavier burst out with laughter. We didn't even notice that she threw her bag off and got her water bottle out until she got with it.

Then the next thing I know we are having this _huge _water fight. Everyone in the school joined in. Whenever we run out of water we went to the bubblers and got straight back into the action. There was heaps of screaming from the girls and swearing from both girls and guys.

I saw Jake leaning against the tree with an amused expression. I got a great idea and snuck behind him. I cleared my throat and he turned and smiled.

'Hi there,' I said sweetly and with a innocent expression (I hoped)

'Hi there,' Jake said politely. 'What's your name?' My answer was getting him with water coming out of my bottle. I started to giggle at Jakes reaction and he got his water bottle out and got me and then we started to get each other back. We didn't even notice that everyone stopped. The reason why they stopped was because Ms Arms, a very up tight and strict teacher, was storming over to the oval. We didn't notice until Ms Arms cleared her throat. Jake and I stopped straight away and turned towards our doom.

'Well Ms Cassidy and Mr Redfern since you two seem to start the water fight you to have detention at break two.' I just gaped at her and Jake frowned and opened his mouth,

'But-'

'I don't care who started the fight but you two have detention,' with that you stormed off with me still gaping at her. I turned towards Jake to apologise but I saw him grinning like he won the lottery.

'See you at detention.' Then I watch his retreating back. I didn't realise they bell until Shelby told me that we had maths. I blushed and walk over to the maths build embarrassed by that.

**I would like to give a BIG shout out to LolaStarz2010 and little-witch14 for the first reviews for my story. You guys made me jump with joy! XD**

**Sorry i didn't get it up sooner but yesterday I had to coach kids at trampolining.**

**But enough with the excuses, just tell me if you liked it, hate it and tell me how I can improve on it.**

**And can you also tell me what the next chapter can be about, since I starting to get the horrible writers block (damn you writers block)**

**Review please**


	3. Detention With The Infamous Womaniser

**I would to give a special shoutout to little-witch14 who keeps reviewing my story.**

Well that was great, I had detention. With Ms Arms, again! The teacher must really hate me.  
Oh well I guess I will have to the face the music at break two. Not like last time where I just skipped detention.  
Why did this happen to me? I was thinking. Because you had to get that blond bimbo back said a great helpful voice.  
I don't think this is healthy... talking to myself.

'Venting again?' Xavier whispered, and also scaring the hell.

'God Xavier, just scare the hell out of me,' I whispered. He just smiled. 'For a nerd, you're one evil person.'

'Yer and you happen to have detention with my evil cousin!' he whispered angrily.

'Someone has their panties in a twist,' I teased. I was trying to avoid that conversation.  
But he arched his eyebrow and I knew that I wouldn't get out of it.

'He is a womaniser and will break your heart.' Well he got straight to the point.  
And I kind of already guessed he was a womaniser. I could hear whisper from Abbey, saying she got a date with him this weekend.  
I feel sorry for her. She was going to get her broken. I was thinking of the perfect song for Jake.

'Why are you smirking?' Xavier said quizzical.

'I was thinking of the perfect song for Jake,' I was still smirking

'And this song is?'

'_Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz_.' Xavier chuckled and went back to his work. I guess it was all forgiven.

I didn't realise that two period were over until the bell went for break. Great -I thought darkly- detention with the infamous womaniser.  
Also with the teacher who hated my guts for no reason what so ever. I walked to Ms Arm's room and peeked inside to find Jake and Ms Arms were already.  
I cursed under my breath and walked in with my head held high and sat away from Jake.

'I didn't except to see you Miss Cassidy,' Ms Arms said with a tone of surprised.

'Well I thought I wouldn't bail on you this time Miss.' She gave me a dark look. She made us write as many lines as possible during the time of break.  
I felt saying to her that she is a horrible monster throw the paper she had given to me and ran away from. But I restrained myself.

About halfway of slaving away writing lines, the monster (Ms Arms) left. As soon as she left I stopped writing and put legs up and closed my eyes.  
I didn't hear Jake come up and until he spoke.

'I think you should introduce yourself. Since your introduction was to throw water at me, and I don't want to call you Miss Cassidy since you get a kind of angry  
glint in your eyes when the old hag calls you that,' he said with a smirk. I don't know why but my heartbeat was a bit irregular. It was speeding up.

I forced a smile. 'My name is Melinda,' I said stiffly.

'Ah the infamous Melinda. I heard quite a few adventures you, Shelby and Xavier have done.' I frowned. I didn't know Xavier talked about me or Shelby.  
I really didn't like where the conversation was heading. So I thought I will sort of try to get to know him better.

'Where were you living before you moved here?' I asked

'Hmm I was living over in America.'

'Why did you move to Australia?' I rattled on. Well this is working better then I planned.

'A number of reason.'

'What a great answer,' I said sarcastically. He just smirked.

'Ah a woman with a sense a humour.' He said as if he was writing down about people he wanted to get to know people. 'And she uses sarcasm as well.  
I like a woman with an attitude'

'And a like nerd,' again opting for sarcasm

'Nah, you like men... like me.' He smirked. I really wished that he stopped smirking. I don't think my heart and keep up with stopping and starting every time he smiled/smirked.

'Wow you have so much bravado.' He had a big head. I have meet guys with bug head but Jake had a really big head.

'I have heard that before.' I didn't realise that he was leaning in every time he said something. So when he said that I could see some gold flecks in his blue eyes.  
They were starling and I couldn't look away. He gave a low chuckle when he figured out why I didn't give a comeback. And before I could look away he gave kissed me.

It was very much unexpected. But I didn't want to pull away from the kiss. It was the most amazing kiss ever. Kind of different from other kisses I've had.  
Most kisses were sweet but this one was hot. He moved his hands to my back and pulled my closer deepening the kiss. The bell rang and we pulled away.  
My heart was racing and my breath was coming out quickly. I looked at Jake quickly and he smirked, which happen to stop my heart.  
I blushed and shoved the papers and my pencil case into my bag and left not looking back.

**Hola people. I am sorry for not upating sooner but I wasn't really motivated since I only got one review for my last review :(**

**Oh well I guess I just have to keep trying and hope for the best.**

**Anyway tell me if this sucked or if it was totally **


	4. God, Why Do You Hate Me?

_God damn it!_ I said mentally while at the same time banging me head against my desk. 'Ouch' I muttered and rubbed my head.  
That wasn't a smart idea. I was trying to get Jake out of my head. I Have tried very stupid things (like banging my head against  
the table) to get him out of my head. But I couldn't. There was a knocked at the door and I jumped.

'Hey there!' I smiled a weak smile at Shelby. Her face fell into a frown. Whatever she came over for, which I was guessing was  
help English homework, was all forgotten and now was all worried about me. I sighed; knowing I wasn't going to get Shelby off  
my back until I told her what was upsetting me.

'Well aren't you going to shut the door,' I said frustrated, Shelby walked in closing the door and then we sat on my bed.

I think I talked for about an hour about what happened in detention. She was shocked.

'He...kissed...you...kissed,' She said incoherently.

'Of course dummy. I told you that he kissed me.' I said a bit frustrated.

'No need to bit my head off!'

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' I said, feeling guilty since I did almost her head off.

'That's fine! Anyhow what was the kiss like?' She asked brightly. I didn't except Shelby to be upset for long. I rolled my eyes at her.  
We talked on until Shelby had to go home.

It felt good to get that off my chest. I looked at my English and shrugged. I will just have to copy Xavier I thought and walk into the  
bathroom to have a shower.

After having a long, warm shower I got into a white singlet and a pair of old shorts for pyjamas and into my welcoming warm bed.  
As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel straight a sleep.

My dream wasn't the same as pre usual. Actual it was totally different. It seem like I was at a football field or something like that  
watching two figures fight at each while in the wind and rain. My throat was sore. I was shouting out to the figures trying to make  
them stop. I don't know why they were fighting, but I knew I had to trying to stop them, I ran but it was like someone put me on slow  
motion and when I was closer enough I gasped. It was Xavier and Jake. They were the ones fighting. But they were different. They  
seemed paler and their eyes were glowing silver. I looked down at their mouths and gasped. Their canines had lengthened like a cat.  
They were snarling like a dog and I was shouting at them much louder but a huge gust of wind blew and my voice was losing against the wind.

I woke up the cold sweat on my forehead. I was shaking a bit. I quickly looked over to my clock. It read 7:00 in green numbers.  
I groaned and rolled out of my bed to get ready for another horrible day, at school. Once I was ready and had my breakfast and  
did my other things (_God I am way too lazy to explain on the other stuff she did!) _I went off to school.

People seem to be gossiping really excitedly. I groaned inwardly and praying to God that they weren't talking about what happened  
in detention yesterday. I tried to find Xavier and Shelby as quickly as possible, which wasn't hard because they usual sit in under the  
trees near the canteen. I walked over to them.

'Hey guys!' I said cheerfully and giving them hugs.

'Hey!' The both said with a huge grin on their face. I frowned at them. They both laughed at me.

'What is the gossip' I said warily.

'Well know that Macca has this huge house,' Shelby said. I nodded, still frowning. 'Well his parents are gonna go away this weekend  
and he is going to have this massive party Saturday night!' She all but squealed in excitement. I laughed and calming down since the  
gossip was about Macca's party.

'That's great! I can't wait to show off my new flats I got.' I said excitedly. Shelby laughed while Xavier rolled his eyes. 'Well I am going  
to get some ice coffee at the canteen.' They mumbled "Okays" and I walked to the canteen.

Once I got my iced coffee I walked straight into (_guess who?_) Jake. 'Sorry,' I mumbled and tried to walk off but all failed since Jake stepped  
in front of me, blocking my way out.

'Hey there, Melinda,' Jake smiled. My heart sped up just a bit. 'So are you going to Macca's party on Saturday?'

'Yes, I am,' frowning at him.

'Great!' His smiled growing bigger. 'Do want to come with me?' Well he gets straight to the point I thought. I open mouth to say "no" but Jake  
interrupted me 'I am off, but just think about and tell me later.' But before he went he put a piece of paper in my hand and walked off. My hand  
tingled where he touched it. I looked down at the note and saw his number scrawled on the paper. The bell went, making my jump. I quickly  
shoved the paper in my pocket and went off to find Shelby and Xavier and go off to Science and trying to finishing my iced coffee at the same time.  
_God why do you hate me!_ I thought.

**G'day people, I would like to give a big shout out to little-witch 14, Daelyne18, ****4ev3rsilenc3d and britdy1994. Sorry guys for not updating but  
I was lazy and playing too much Bubble Struggle. What? Don't judge me! It is very addictive that game. Well enough with the excuse. Tell me  
what you think about this chapter and review! xx**


	5. My Mum Is The Coolest

Shelby and I really hate English, so we usually mucking up or sending notes. The teacher really didn't mind, the only time she cared was  
when we didn't do our homework. We copied off Xavier, so we were all good. So we decided to pass notes.

_What took you so long at the canteen?_

_I ran into the __Womaniser_

_Oh shit! As in Jake Redfern_

_No __SHIT __Sherlock!_

_Ok, now that is clear up. What did he want?_

_He asked me to Macca's party_

_What are you gonna do about?_

_I have no freaking idea at all_

_You know Xavier is gonna be very pissed if you say yes_

_Really? Like the spazz attack he had last time when Kane broke your heart?_

_Haha, that spazz attack was hilarious. But no, it will be __MUCH__ worse._

_Yer I know. I have no idea what to do._

'What are you girls doing?' WTF? We have a sub, I thought. I quickly looked at Shelby; she looked as shocked and as confused as me.  
I quickly recovered and answered the sub.

'We are doing work Ms,' I answered confidently

'It doesn't seem like,' I rolled my eyes. We are screwed, I thought. 'You girls have detention with my first break.' With that she walked away.  
I had to cover my mouth, because I was about to burst out with laughing. When I finally got over it Shelby scrawled something on the note.

_I am guessing that we are not going to detention?_

_Damn, I am so predictable_

_Haha, yes you are. Well I think you should defiantly __NOT__ go with the Womaniser._

_Yer I was thinking of not going with him, just go with you guys_

_YAY! But we have one problem_

_And what is that?_

_How are we going to tell our parents?_

_Does it look like a have a freaking clue?_

Shelby shrugged and then went on with the work on the board. I rolled my eyes at her.

'You are a freaking spazz. We only have five minutes the bell goes' I whispered trying to not get off more trouble from the sub.

'I know, but it is a good idea to show this teacher that I did something at least.' I just nodded and decide to the same.

School was very uneventful. I was glad when it was over. Shelby and I were walking back to my house. We were enjoying the last week of February.  
The sun was brightly shinning, so we took our shirts off **(Of course they had under shirts on) **and skipped most of the way home. Once we got inside  
my house we got a cold drink of Coke and chugged that down.

'Hey girls, how was school?' My mum said sweetly.

'It was okay.' I said with Shelby nodding her head.

'Hey mum, can I go to Macca's party?' I wanted to get it out of the way and I thought I might as well do it now. Shelby just gaped at me, she did except  
me to say to ask my mum.

'Will this party have drugs and alcohol?' I was just about to answer but she to answer it herself. 'Of course it will, how stupid of me.' She breathed in and  
hen out very slowly. 'I guess you can you go, but do not do drugs.' Shelby and I sat there in shock. I didn't except for my mum to say I can go to the party.  
I got up and hugged my mum.

'Thanks my mum, you are the BEST mum in the world.' When I let go I grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her to my bedroom.

'Your mum is the coolest mum ever.' Shelby muttered.

'I know.' I smirked at her.

'So why are we going into your room?' she asked with a confused expression

'To chose my clothes for the party, duh!'

'Oh!' Shelby said finally understanding and I rolled my hers at her.

**Hey there, another chapter done. I like to give a shout out to Daelyne 18. And I would like to give a ****HUGE**** shout out to little-witch14 for always reviewing  
my story and giving me this idea to do a party. I know this chapter isn't as good as the others but I promise you that the next chapter will be awesome, since  
that will be about the party. I am also open up for ideas if you have any. Review please?**


	6. PARTAY!

**I would like to dedicate to little-witch14 for always reviewing my story and who said I should do a chapter on a party.  
I would also like to give a big shout out to 4ev3rsilenc3d.**

Wahoo! Tonight is the huge _PARTAY!_ I thought on the night of the party. I decided to go with Shelby and Xavier, not with Jake.  
He didn't seem to mind but when I told him but hurt flashed in his bright blue eyes. I felt sorry for him but he just gave a flippant  
comment and went off. So I didn't feel sorry for him for very long. I was wearing a black dress that was just above my knees, which  
had a sequin pattern around my dress and my new flats that was a simmering black. I put on a bit of make but not too much. I  
had a difficult time trying to choose to have straight hair or leave it natural. Shelby said I should leave it natural since the ends  
always goes into ringlets. So I left my hair. I was lucky, because when I finished putting my make up on the door bell rung.

'Melinda!' my mum shouted.

'Coming!' I yelled. I ran down the stairs to meet up with my friends. Shelby was wearing a blue dress that just reached her knees  
and left her hair natural, since she had naturally straight her (lucky!). While Xavier wore something casual, he wore a black shirt and  
dark blue jeans, with was ripped at the knees.

'Ready?' asked Xavier.

I flashed him a smile and said, 'Ready!' I kissed my mum good-bye and promising her I would be back before midnight.

Macca's mansion was huge! It was a pretty cream colour, with a lovely front garden with roses and heap of other flowers. Brightly  
coloured lights flashed out of the windows and you could hear music blearing down at the other end of the street. When Xavier parked  
as close as he possible could, we walked into the mansion. Once you walked in you were greeted by some kid standing by a keg offering  
a drink. Shelby and I took one by Xavier simply shook his head.

It was a very fun night. There were quite a few brawls. One of them happened to smash a couple of expensive vases and a window. It was  
sort of funny since Macca told them to go outside and they went through the window. Shelby and I only had two drinks (since I promised  
my mum that I wouldn't drink that much) and danced. While Xavier and Shelby were dancing to Dynamite **(I absolutely love that song)**, I  
wanted to get a can of Coke. When I got the can, I turned around and found myself staring into aquamarine eyes.

'Jake, you scared the hell out of me!' I said.

He smirked, 'Really?' I nodded. 'Having a good time?' he asked

I cocked my eyebrow at him. I kept reminding myself to be very careful around him. 'I am having a great,' I replied. 'What about you?' I asked.

He smirked got wider and replied, 'I having a perfect time.'

'Unbelieve, that they aren't any girls hanging around you'

'Hmm, I guess you kind of right.'

'Kind of right?' I asked confusedly

'Well you are hanging around me, aren't you?' I blushed. He chuckled. I really hate when I blush. I don't really blush easily, but Jake was making me blush  
really easily. I was about to give Jake a comeback but another fight started.

'Hey that's my girlfriend there! Keep your hands off of her!' Jason slurred. Joey had his hands on Zoey's back. I was dumfounded. Zoey has been going out  
with Jason, who was captain of the soccer team for about a year.

'Well sorry that she wants me not you!' slurred Joey. Great, I thought, we are so going to have a fight and they are both drunk.

'Someone should stop them,' I whispered to Jake. He looked at me as if I was an idiot.

'But the fun is just about to start,' Jake whispered back. Before I could answer him Jason threw a punch at Joey. I gasped with a lot of other people and Jake  
just laughed at them. I turned towards Jake and frowned at him

'How do you find this funny?' I yelled a bit too loud. Loud enough for Jason and Joey to stop fighting and watch while Jake and I fought verbally.

'Because it is stupid,' he said calmly

'Oh yer!' I said sarcastically, 'It is funny to watch people fight while they are drunk and fighting over a dumb blond who couldn't have intelligent conversation to  
save her life!' there were a collective of gasps that I didn't really registered the gasps. Jake just chuckled.

'Someone is a bit feisty tonight,' he said teased, I snorted. I was about to say something thing when Jake kissed me.

I got this tingling feeling like the last time but much stronger and my problems seemed to be lifted off my shoulders. I had no worries in the world I was in heaven,  
though the feeling didn't last long. Someone pulled Jake back. I stood there dumbfounded then I realised that Xavier pulled him back. I quickly looked at Shelby.  
She nodded and we went to action. Before Xavier could punch Jake we got in front of him and started to pull him back. We had a bit of difficult, but we finally got  
him outside. He wretched himself out of grasp and started to do that thing, where you go back forth when your thinking or trying to calm down.

I opened my mouth to say _sorry_, but I didn't the chance to.

'Let's go home,' he said calmly. Too calmly. I bit my lip. We got in the car and he drove to my house first. When Xavier pulled his car into my driveway, I mumbled a  
_good-bye_ and closed the door. I quickly rushed to my room as soon as got in my room. I closed the door and let my breath out and banged my head against the door.  
I was dreading about Monday.

**Hola people, got another chapter done. Wohoo!  
I am running out of ideas for the next chapter and would like to hear your ideas for the next chapter  
****And can you review? Please with cherry on top**


	7. Why is life complicated?

**I would like to give a big shout out to little-witch14 and. Thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter will be from  
Xavier's point of view. I ****hope you enjoy it!**

I was seriously pissed. More at Jake then Melinda, but I was very pissed. Shelby and Melinda were quiet. This was very unusual  
for them, since they couldn't shut up to save their lives half the time. I could hear both their thoughts. Shelby was thinking about  
why would Jake try to upset me and Melinda and Melinda was thinking about how sorry she was. So I kind of forgave her. I dropped  
Melinda off and was surprised when she mumbled a "good-bye". When she got inside I drove off.

'Are you okay?' Shelby asked softly.

'What do you think?' I barked back and regretting it when I saw hurt flash through her bright blue eyes. I sighed and said 'I'm sorry'

'Nah its fine, it was a stupid question since I know that you are pissed.'

'Yer I am pissed, but it gave me no right to yell at you,' I said apologetic.

'So who are you more pissed at?' I cocked my eyebrow at her. Did she really want to know who I was more pissed at? I rolled my eyes  
at myself for thinking about that.

'Well I can't be pissed at Minnie since she couldn't stop Jake for kissing herself. So it has to be Jake.'

'Whoa! Don't need to strangle the steering wheel' she said teasing. I looked down at my hands and saw my knuckles were turning white.  
I loosened my grip on the wheel and saw Shelby's street coming up. It was silent for the short amount of time but something weird was  
going on in the car. Like a static storm or something. It was very uncomfortable. I pulled up her driveway. She took off her seatbelt and turned  
towards me. She was reaching out and was about to say something but when she touched me something weird happened. An electric shock went  
up my hand, through my arm and down my spine. I shivered. So did Shelby. The same thing must have happened to her. I looked into her blue  
eyes and saw she was shocked and then something came over me. I kissed her. I don't know why but I felt the urge. At first it was sweet and  
soft, but it escalated and turned into a hot passionate kiss. Shelby suddenly stiffened and pulled away. Her breathing seemed a bit irregular, but  
she mumbled a "bye" and got out of car and went inside.

I had unexpected visitor when I got home. I pulled into the garage and got out of the car, while whistling. It was one of things I do to try and keep  
myself calm. I opened the door to the house and walked in. I didn't bother to turn the lights on **(I would so love to have vamp vision, it will be totally  
awesome!)**. My parents were off on some holiday, so I was alone for about 2 and half months. I went into the longue room to pick up my book and  
saw a figure in one of the chairs. But it wasn't a stranger... it was Jake. Jake flashed me his famous smirk.

'What are you doing here?' I growl. He got up, still smirking and took a couple of steps closer to me.

'To talk to my dear cousin,' he said.

'I am not in the mood to talk to you,' I said harshly. I saw pretend hurt flash through is blue eyes.

'It has been about a week at school and you still have not said "hello" yet'

'Hello' I said unenthusiastically. 'Now get out!'

He walked over to the cabinet and examined one of the plates as if he was thinking but I knew he already had an answer. He turned around and flashed  
a smirk. 'Nah, I like it here, in your house.'

Angry came over me and I grabbed Jake and pinned him to the wall and had my forearm underneath the chin. 'I know why you are and it isn't going to,'  
I said through my teeth

He smirked, totally unfazed. 'Well I don't think it is working,' I press my arm deeper against his throat.

'What do you mean?' I said through my teeth again.

'Well Melinda seems like she can't keep herself off of me.' He smirked and continued. 'Has she told you that I kissed her when we had detention?' I was so  
full of raged I let go of him and started to pace. Jake started to chuckle. 'Well since I have done my job, I am gonna go now, toodles!' with that he left. When  
I heard the door shut I turned and punched the wall out. I turned back towards the wall and slid down. I put my head I my hands and thought,  
why is my life complicated.

**Hey people, I am so, so sorry that it took _forever_ to put the story up, but my mind wouldn't come up with anything for this chapter until, like now. Anyways  
enough excuses I hoped you like this chapter. I was thinking of doing a chapter on Shelby's POV and Jake's as well. But I don't know who to do first, so there  
will be a poll on my profile and you get to vote whos point of view I should do first.****  
P.S. Remeber guys to review!**


	8. I don't want Monday to come

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to little-witch 14 for being an awesome reviewer! Now on  
with the story!**

**JPOV**

I was in a very good mood. I pissed off my cousin! This is very hard to do, since he is always clam and  
level headed in any situation but I am guessing he is stressed since I am here. I am doing my very  
well. But then I remember back to the party and my mood wasn't so great. I felt kind of... lonely.  
Stupid human making me think like this. I was all confused about Melinda. I guess I am in a love/hate  
relationship. I stopped myself short and shook my head. I need to get her out of my head. I haven't  
hunted in a while. I better go hunting, I thought. I was about just about the door, so I turned around  
and walked off in the opposite direction

I really hated drinking blood from animals but I couldn't be bothered to control anybody tonight. I was  
pacing around my room but stopped. The thought kept replaying itself over and over again. It finally  
stopped when someone called. I quickly looked at the ID and decide to answer it.

'Hello Thierry'

**SPOV**

Thank god my parents were asleep. I could tell my eyes were wide from shock. I was basically in  
shock because Xavier _kissed _me. Like literally _kissed_ me! All I could think about is how gorgeous he  
was and his aquamarine eyes and how his back shirt fitted snugly on the muscles, stupidly enough.  
I knew I should think about is getting ready for bed. So what are you gonna do about it, I thought  
to myself. I thought about this and how sad that I ask a question to myself. I decided to take a shower  
and then call Minnie about what happened tonight.

After having a lovely warm shower and putting on my pyjamas I quickly looked at my Socceroos clock and  
gasped when I saw the time. It was well past midnight but knowing Minnie, she will probably awake thinking  
about what will happen on Monday. I wasn't too thrilled about Monday either.

'Hello,' I heard a soft sleepy voice

'Did I wake you up?' I asked

'Nah, I couldn't go to sleep... I had things on my minds,'

'Oh that's good; I didn't really want to wake you up but...' I trailed off. Why I am so nervous telling my best friend  
that I kissed Xavier?

'What's the matter Shel?' she notice how upset and nervous I was. 'You know you can tell me anything.'

I took a deep breath. 'I Xavier kissed me,' I said in a big rush. I was kind of glad to say that aloud. I heard a low  
giggle. I frowned. 'What is so funny?' I said a bit upset

'That you think that I will bite your head off that you and Xavier shared a kiss. Newsflash hun, I shared a kiss, twice,  
with none other than the famous womaniser Jake!' there was another giggle. 'I think you would make a great couple!'  
I smiled at that.

'But once you got out of the car there I got this funny feeling.'

'What kind of feeling?' The light mood was over. Melinda seemed worried. She worried a lot.

'Like this static kind of feeling,' I was having trouble describing the feeling to her.

'That weird,' she thought a loud.

'What do you mean "weird"?' I was now confused. What did she mean by "weird"?

'Well I got that feeling when Jake and I had detention, once Miss Arms left the room.'

'Something weird is going on.'

'I know. Can you promise me something?' Uh-oh, I thought she is going to tell me a huge secret. And it was a _huge_ secret. She was  
telling me about her weird dreams. And she described one that chilled me to the bone.

'What do you mean that they're teeth lengthen? Like as in vampire teeth?' I said confusedly

'Yes! Like vampire teeth.' I guess she was happy to get this off her chest.

'I think we should talk to both of them on Monday.'

'Yep, Monday. See you on Monday.'

'See you, Monday.'

**Hola guys! I am really, really sorry I having updated in **_**ages**_** but I had Writers Block and Lazy Ass Syndrome, a lot of shit happened  
at school as well and I got distracted. But don't kill me since I have now updated. Dum-uh! Better late than never. I hope you guys  
enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit short but I couldn't come up with anything, but if you guys have any ideas then I would love  
to them. And yes I am shocked that Thierry called Jake too! :O. I wonder whats happening there. Don't forget to R+R.  
****Love ****Cha-cha-123-cha-cha. xx**


	9. You take a lighter and I take a dagger

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rosalina Cullen, who gave me this idea and to little-witch14 for always reviewing. I would also like to give a big shout out to ShortieCake105, AMZIEXXX and Nightgirl25. Thanks guys for reviewing...now onto the story!**

I really hate my dreams! They seem to come true and that worries me. Like a premonition or something. I had an uneventful day on Sunday. I didn't go on the computer at all since I would have gone onto MSN and would of gotten heaps of "Oh my god! You kissed Jake' and blah, blah and other shit. So the internet was a no go. I just read for that day. I was kind of glad to go to bed but scared as hell since the day after that would be _Monday_ and the dreams at all. I was hoping to have no dreams but, with my totally awesome luck, I got a dream.

It seem like I was at a football field or something like that watching two figures fight at each while in the wind and rain. My throat was sore. I was shouting out to the figures trying to make them stop. I don't know why they were fighting, but I knew I had to trying to stop them, I ran but it was like someone put me on slow motion and when I was closer enough I gasped. It was Xavier and Jake. They were the ones fighting. But they were different. They seemed paler and their eyes were glowing silver. I looked down at their mouths and gasped. Their canines had lengthened like a cat. They were snarling like a dog and I was shouting at them much louder but a huge gust of wind blew and my voice was losing against the wind.

I got woken up by my alarm. I had cold sweat beaded on my forehead and was gasping. I sat up and closed my eyes to try and calm myself down but my alarm clock went off again and scared me half to death. I screamed softly and fell off my bed. I didn't want to get up, since it was a "_lovely" _Monday morning I got off the floor and got ready for school. I took forever to get ready so I had to take my car to school. Also I wanted to be late but the problem was I had six hours of crappy school but at least I don't have to hear it in the morning. My plan sort of work I got into the school grounds as soon as the bell rang. I walked to my first period class which happened to be science. Great I thought to myself and picked my pace up a bit.

'Hi Shelby... where is Xavier?' I said, confused that Xavier wasn't there.

'Hey there,' Shelby said cheerfully. 'Xavier is whopping' **(A/N whopping means ditching in Australia)**

'That is-'

'Weird. I know' Shelby talking over me.

'Girls, I am pretty sure you don't want detention.' Mr Woods scowled at us and we both replied a negative and I flipped my book (since we had to work in our books and not on our laptops) and started to write to Shelby.

_So how are going to confront the boys about the whole you-know-what thing?_

_I think we should talk to Xavier first since he won't kill us._

_Good idea! But we should do it face to face at his house since he said his parents were going away for a week._

_Great! Though what happens if he tries and kills us?_

_Hmm...I think we should take the wooden dagger in my dad's office, just in case._

_Just in case though. But what happens if they don't get hurt by wood?_

_Then you bring a lighter then._

_Ok, let me get this straight you want ME to bring a lighter because..._

_To burn them...duh!_

_Yer I know to burn them with it- but a lighter...seriously? I don't think that is going to work._

_Well then we just hope that Xavier doesn't kill is then._

_Yep, I am already praying to God._

_I think I might some bast with us in case._

_Why bast?_

_Because bast is made from inner bark of a tree and if we knock him out with the hilt of the dagger and tie him to a chair._

I heard footsteps coming towards us and tried to show Shelby as quick as possible and quickly flipped to the front of the book and wrote whatever was on the board.

School wasn't as bad as I thought- it was much worse. I tried to keep them from getting to my head but that didn't work. I have punched a couple of guys and kicked a few and got one detention out of that but I guess it could of been worse...I think. But I was glad when I got home. My mum was out doing shopping so I quickly slipped into my dad's office and got the dagger. My dad was away with army and my mum never goes into his office so I don't think anyone was going to miss the dagger. It had delicate swirls around the hilt and was wickedly sharp. I figured that out when I accidently cut a bit of my school shorts with it. When my mum got home I asked her where the bast was. She gave me a confused look.

'The bast? Why on earth would you need the bast for?' my mum asked. Oh shit! I thought but I quickly came up with a story.

'Because Shelby said that she found some beads and wonder if I would like to make some jewellery with her but she didn't have anything to thread the beads with and I remember that we had different coloured bast and thought it would be great for the beads.' I was hoping that it work keeping a false smile on my face and crossed my fingers behind my back. My mum sighed.

'They are in the garage,' she told me. But before I could go I had to ask her something

'Hey mum, is it alright if I go to Shelby's after dinner to work on one of our assignments?' I asked cautiously.

'Sure honey,' my mum smiled at me sweetly and I quickly ran down to the garage to get the bast.

After dinner I grabbed my bag that had the bast, the wooden dagger and a random book (so my mum wouldn't get suspicious or anything) and my keys for my car and drove to Shelby's house and picked her.

'How are we going to tell Xavier that we know that Jake and he are vampires?' I asked

'Maybe we can start about the dreams and tell him about the latest one,' Shelby said. I smiled at that.

'I think that will actually work' I said happily. 'But I also had the same dream last night,' I said grimly

'Which one?' Shelby asked curiously.

'The one where Jake and Xavier are fighting on some oval,'

'That doesn't sound,' Shelby said a bit frightened. I know how she felt. I was scared to death as well.

'Don't worry,' I said reassuring. 'I am about to shit myself as well.' Shelby and I start to laugh. We laughed all the way to Xavier's house. When we saw his house we became serious again.

Once I parked my car I quickly pocketed my dad's dagger and the bast. We quickly and quietly as we possibly can we went to the door and knocked on it. We waited for about half a minute and checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was unlocked! So we went inside and checked out the place.

'Damn! He isn't here!' Shelby was pacing around Xavier's living room. It was weird. We knew where his house was and all but we have never been before. It had many expensive things, which shouldn't be surprising, but it was because they looked _really _expensive. I was looking where the phone was,-while Shelby was furiously pacing still- when I notice a note near the phone. I got up and read the note.

'Oh shit!' I cursed

'What?' Shelby said wildly.

'I know where Xavier is and what he is going to!' I said. I basically ran to the car with Shelby on my heels and started the car and drove off like a maniac.

'Where is Xavier and what is he going to do?' she asked wildly. By the time she asked that question we were already at the school. 'He is at the school!' she said.

'Yer and he is going to try and kill Jake!' I yelled since by then we got out of the car and the wind was furiously blowing at us. Since we were facing the other way our hair blew into our face.

'I got a bad feeling about this!' I said trying to talk over the howling of the wind.

'Same here!' she yelled. We decided to look for them around the library. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that they will be there. So we took off to look search around the library.

We check all around the school library. Our school library was this old brick building that kind of looked like a miniature castle. When we got close to the back of the library/oval we heard a big crash then a growl. Shelby and I looked at each other and then ran to the oval and stopped dead in our tracks. The big crash was from Xavier being thrown across the oval into the tree and the growls were from both Xavier and Jake. Shelby and I yelled at them trying to stop them but it didn't work. The wind made it hard for us to even yell at them. My dream was coming true. It was exactly like my dream. Including the whole lengthen teeth and everything. No wonder I had a bad feeling. I was trying to search some way to get their attention or knock them out since I don't think my dagger is going to do the job. Then I spotted something.

'Look over there!' I yelled at Shelby.

'What? Over there, where the mullets are?'She yelled back. I nodded and told her my plan. It was simple; we had to grab the wooden mullets and knock Xavier and Jake with the mullets. Well it wasn't simple, since at least one of them had to spot us but had to try. So once we got the mullets we stealthily went as close as we can to them and hid behind a bush waiting for our opportunity. Before we knew it we somehow found an opportunity. Xavier had his face forced to the ground by Jake. We both got up at the same time and went over to them. I got into a batting sort of position and knocked Jake in the head. Jake cried out and fell to the ground with a muffled thud. While I was swang at Jake Shelby quickly got into position and knocked Xavier out. Once they were both out we look at each.

'What are we going to do with them?' We still had yell since the wind was still blowing a gale.

'We should tie them up and take one at a time into the library so we don't have to shout anymore!' we both agreed on that and tied both Jake and Xavier up. Once that was done we started to drag Xavier into the library.

**A/N G'day guys, wow talk about total cliché...anywhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter and I am so sorry to all the people I said that I was going to update yesterday but I had to go to this birthday party but I got the chapter up today :D even though I should be doing English homework since my English teacher is the biggest bitch ever! Oh well! Who gives a damn! Not me! :D Remember to R+R ;)**


	10. Haha Xavier said the S word

**I would like to give a _HUGE_ shout out to little-witch14, AMZIEXXX, Nightgirl25, 4ev3ersilenc3d, Rosalina Cullen. Thank you guys for reviewing.**

Do you know how hard it is to carry a fully grown teenage boy? Well let me tell you that I will absolutely not be doing that again. I was sort of out of breath once we got Xavier in the library and tied him up. I wasn't happy about going outside again, into the cold, howling wind. But we had to since we had to tell them something and they also had heaps of explaining to do. I was happy once we got Jake into the library and tied him up. Once Shelby and I got our breath back the boy's woke up. Jake snarled at us while Xavier had a confused look on his face. Shelby and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes mainly at the boys reactions. I saw Xavier lean towards his cousin and whispered something. Jake stopped snarling and blinked at us. Xavier opened his mouth but Shelby stopped him.

'We know what you are,' she said flatly and trying to get the point, I think. Jake and Xavier looked at each other. They seemed to be talking to one another through telepathy.

'Sure you do,' Jake smirked at us, getting cocky. He was probably hoping that we didn't know he was a vampire. Shelby and I gave him a "what the hell face". 'If you do then you tell us what we are,' with that he winked at Xavier.

'You guys are vampires,' I said getting straight to the point. Jake's mouth dropped while Xavier had his poker face on you could tell his was surprised by his eyes.

'Well that's getting straight to the point,' Shelby said and rolled her eyes at me. 'You should probably explain to them how we knew they were vampires even before there big fight that had tonight.'

'Well, I guess I better explain to them about dreams, shouldn't I?' I said mockingly.

'What dreams?' Xavier asked.

Well I told them about my dreams. I didn't think Jake would take it seriously when I finished telling them about me dreams but I was proven wrong, he and Xavier were very serious. It was silent for a minute until Jake spoke with a smirk on his. 'So, you had dream about me?'

'Shut up jerk!' I said furiously.

'Well since you girls explained to us how you knew that we were vampires we should explain about the Night World.' Xavier said very calmly. 'But before we do that can you please untie us?' After we untied them, they, well mostly Xavier, told us about the Night World. Apparently the Night World is a secret society of vampires, witches, werewolves and creatures of darkness and it is all around us. Shelby and I were in shocked. There were also witches and werewolves and shape shifters that were all around us. It was a scary thought.

'Well we have defiantly shocked them into silence.' Jake smirked at us. I frowned at him but couldn't think of a comeback since I was still kind of in shock.

'Well I have a question,' Shelby said shyly. I looked at Shelby. She wasn't usually a shy kind of person but I think I knew the question she was going to ask. 'Well make that two,' she said with more confidently.

'Ask away,' was all that Xavier said.

'Why were you guys fighting?' she asked. I nodded; I also wondered why they were fighting.

'Oh this is going to be interesting,' Jake muttered to himself. We ignored him.

'Hmm it is kind of confusing but-'

'Oh my god, it isn't that confusing!'Jake said angrily. 'Basically I am working for the Night World council trying to get rid of Circle Daybreak!' I blinked and mentally took a step back. Wow, I thought, he seems pretty upset about something.

'What the hell is Circle Daybreak!' I shouted. I had no clue but I was getting angry _as well_.

'Can people stop shouting?' Xavier yelled. We all looked around everywhere except directly at Xavier and mumbled apologises.

'So what is Circle Daybreak?' I asked.

'Well there was such thing as Circle Midnight and Circle Twilight. Circle Twilight practise moderate magic, while Circle Midnight practise dark magic. But-'

'Just before medieval times there were three Circles, for some weird reason but when the burning times came they decide to ditch Circle Daybreak and only two circles and go into hiding.' Jake trying to shorten Xavier's summary.

'Well someone is in a hurry,' I mocked

'Nah, I just want to spend some time with some lovely vermin's.' All three of us gasped at what Jake said. I got pissed off and naturally threw the closest thing at him. I threw the mullet at his head. I got him just above the right eye. 'Fuck!' Jake yelled. 'What the hell was that for?'

'Well that was for call Shelby and I vermin,' I retorted. Shelby laughed a little and had a big grin on her face while Xavier.

Then Xavier asked after Shelby stopped laughing, 'So what is the second question you wanted to ask?'

'Could you explain to what happen on Saturday night?' Xavier seemed too stiffened at that question. Jake was pacing around, muttering curse words in English and other languages and rubbing where I got him with the mullet, stopped and seemed to become interested in our conversation again. I on the other hand was wondering the answer as well since the same thing happened to Jake and I. The silence seemed too gone on forever. I had enough.

'Xavier, would you just answer the god damn question!' I was frustrated. I didn't know why and I didn't care at the time if it was embarrassing or not but I wanted to know the freaking answer.

'Well someone has their panties in a twist,' Jake smirked at me

'Shut it Jake.' I said through my teeth

'Well I totally agree with Melinda,' Shelby said, trying to stop us from arguing. It worked but all of us stared at her as if she was a freak. I think she got our message. 'Oh no! That's not what I meant,' she said a bit uncomfortable. 'I mean that I agree with her about the whole "answer the god damn question".'

They were a collective of "ohs" and then the message finally got clear to Xavier and he slowly answered the question. 'Does it count if I say that I was drunk and felt like kissing you?' He seemed uncomfortable. Jake was convulsed with laughter and Shelby and I gave him a that-is-the-most-stupidest –answer-you-ever-gave-and-no-that-isn't-a-good-enough-answer face. 'Ok so I am guessing you want the truth?' Shelby and I rolled our eyes at him and Jake was still laughing. 'Well...um...we are Soulmates,' he said uncomfortably. Shelby and I stared at him in shock while Jake **(Can you guess what Jake did?) **stopped and looked at Xavier for a couple of seconds and then started to laugh even harder.

'What are you laughing about Jake?' I said loudly trying to talk to him over his laughter.

'That Xavier admitted that he and Shelby are Soulmates,' he started laughing again. Until I said something that made Jake stopped laughing and shocked Xavier, Shelby and also I. **(Now can you guess what Melinda is about to say?)**

'Well I don't know why you are laughing since we are also Soulmates.'

**A/N Well this took forever to write. I am really sorry guys I was busy but I got it finished...so YAY! I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger... hehe NOT! MWAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough* sorry I am just evil that way *smiles sweetly* Anywhoo I have no idea what the next chapter will be about so if you have any ideas you are more than welcome to share them. Remember to R+R since them make me look like totally idiot (meaning I jump around the room like an idiot). *does puppy dog eyes* Please?**


	11. I Am Cold in the Middle of Summer

After I admitted that Jake and I were Soulmates an eerily silence fell in the room. I didn't really want to look at anyone so I started to shift my gaze towards the back of the room.

'Is that a security camera?' I asked, breaking the silence.

'Well that was totally random,' Shelby pointing out the obvious but looked anyway to where I was point at.

'Should we destroy it?' Jake asked with mischievous glint in his blue-green eyes. We all rolled our eyes at him. Shelby and I looked at one another and I nodded. We were thinking of the same thing. We thought that Jake's idea was good but we didn't want to admit it.

'Well we could destroy the tape,' I said

'Well you would think it would be weird that there is suddenly no footage of what happened this evening,' Xavier said in a kind of scholar kind of way. Before I could answer him, the power went out. I smiled and got out my torch and turned it on.

'Well I was going to say that a sudden black out could cause the cameras to not work and they wouldn't get suspicious...but I guess a black out just came,' I smiled at Xavier and walked into the little office to try and find the computer that the security cameras were hooked up to. Once we found it we got the tape an "accidently dropped it and stepped on it".

'Oh carp!' I said as I looked at the time on my phone. I read a minute to midnight. I was so grounded at least for a month when I get home. Shelby looked at me with a confused looked. I showed Shelby my phone, she groaned.

'We are in deep shit when we get home,' Shelby muttered to no one in particular. The boys just smiled at us. I really want to flip them off but controlled myself but Shelby didn't have much self control and flipped them off. This shocked Xavier but made Jake grin like the Mad Hatter. I gritted my teeth but kept walking.

'So who should take who home?' Shelby asked. We standing under the COLA since it were pouring down rain and I don't think we wanted to chat next to our cars when it was pissing down raining.

'Well I think you girls should go together while Jake and I go together,' Xavier said. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

'I don't think that's an idea,' Shelby and I said at the same time. Jake and Xavier both frowned at us.

'Why?' They said at the same time. I was about giggle but was (unbelievably) control myself and gave them me reason.

'You will guys will most likely fight each other and kill one another.' I said simply. We argue for about ten minutes and finally came up with a decision. Jake was going to drive me home in my car, since I yawn at least four times in under two minutes and Xavier was going to drive Shelby home. We didn't really agree with it but we all tired and didn't really care so stuck with it. So we braced ourselves for getting wet and ran towards the cars. While running I had to give Jake my car keys which was hard since it was still windy blowing my drenched hair into my face but I didn't without even stumbling. Once we got near the cars Shelby and Xavier got in straight away and drove off but Jake took _forever _to figure out that you at to put the keys in the lock to unlock it. Once he opened it I did a facepalmed and got in. I was so cold that I was shivering when I sat down in my seat. Jake gave me a smile.

'You know it is still summer, right?'

'I know but it is raining and I am _freezing_' I said through my teeth since I they would probably chattered together soon enough. Jake just chuckled and gave me his black hoodie. Unbelievable that it was drenched from the rain. But I accepted the hoodie and put it on. It smelled like him which smelled kind of salty, like the smell of beach. 'Why isn't your hoodie drenched?' I asked once I was warm enough. He chuckled, which made my heart do a couple of somersaults. Stupid heart, I thought to myself.

'Because it was in Xavier's car?' he simply said. I was going to ask him why he was in Xavier's car but saw that he was faraway thinking about something.

I had to give him directions once we were in my suburb. When I saw my house I pointed out that was my house he parked in the driveway and got out and opened my door. I tried to not blush since no one has opened a door for me but I failed and blushed anyway. He kind of went into...bodyguard I suppose you'll call it. It was nice to have someone close by. When got to the front door of my house I turned the knobbed and found out it was locked. I asked for my keys back since it had my car keys as well as the keys for the house. I opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen. I found a note.

'Where's your mum?' asked Jake.

'Well it says she ate some nuts and she had to go to the hospital.' Jake just nodded. My younger sister- Shannon- was allergic to nuts so we had to be careful but I guess she found some nuts and ate them. I put the note down and turned and was going to my room but Jake was standing in the way and scared me half to death. I was about to say that he shouldn't sneak up to people and scared to death but instead he interrupted me by kissing me. It was first sweet but I didn't want it to be sweet. I wanted to forget about everything, like my dreams, my sister having to go to the hospital, my dad with the army and knowing about the Night World. I only wanted Jake and that was only it. I pulled him into my bedroom while trying to not break the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. He smiled at me like the Mad Hatter and started to kiss across my cheeks and down my neck (we were on my bed by then) but he pulled away.

'Why did you pull away?' I asked a bit upset. He sighed.

'I haven't feed for a while,' he said simply. I gave a puzzled looked but I got it. I totally forgotten he was a vampire. I came up with an idea. I pushed my hair out of the way and turned my head a little bit away from him. He looked at me angrily. I knew he wanted to feed from me, it showed in his face but he didn't want to hurt.

'I trust you not to hurt me,' I said quietly. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. He moved one of his hands away from my waist to under to my chin and he exposed my neck even more. I kissed my neck, his mouth getting wider until I felt a hot sting, like a bee sting and suddenly I was pulled into Jake's mind. It was dazzling. It was a blue-green like his eyes and sparkled like the ocean. _Jake, _I thought. And then I heard Jake's mental voice. I didn't want him to leave this place. It was like heaven for me.


	12. There Is A Stranger In My Room

**I would to dedicate this chapter to little-witch14 for always reviewing my story and a shout out to AMZIEXXX, ShortieCake105, Princess-Halima and bunpire. Thanks guys for reviewing. You guys are AWESOME! **

I sat in the car, in silence. I was a bit shocked still. I think I got a headache from all this new information. I was kind of scared since there were other things above humans on the food chain. I shivered at that thought.

"Are you cold?" Xavier asked. I thought for a moment and realised I was shivering a little but the thought made me shivered harder.

"Yer, I guess I am cold," I said, trying to not make my teeth chatter. "Do you have a jumper or something to keep me warm?"

Xavier reached at the back of the car and passed me his hoodie. I quickly put it on and pulled my legs up. I rested my chin on my knees. The hoodie smelled nice. Actually it smelled just like a forest that just been rained on a bit like Xavier. Xavier quickly glanced at me and realised that I was still shivering and turned up the heater on my side. I snorted at him. It wasn't like I could have done that myself.

"You know I could have done that myself," I said aloud this time. Xavier just chuckled at that. "I am being very serious here Xavier and all you can do is laugh at me?" I said in my serious tone. He just beamed at me. "Unbelieve!" I said a little bit frustrated at im. Xavier just kept laughing. I smiled since it looked like at any moment he would drop to the floor, laughing very hard. He tried to tell me something but he couldn't stop laughing. I gave him an odd look and saw my street coming up.

When he parked his car in the driveway I saw there were no lights on. I felt myself frowned. That is weird; I thought to myself, someone should be at home.

"What's the matter?" Xavier asked. A bit concerned since I was very still.

"Nobody is home," I said simply. I was bit worried. I looked down at the dashboard and found the time. It read 1:23 a.m. I let my breath out. Everybody was in bed. So opened the car door and walked to the door.

Xavier was kind of acting like my bodyguard. It was kind of scary but I felt safe at the same time. But he got weirder once we stepped inside my house. He stiffed and sniffed the air like a cat.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There is a Night person in here," he said through his teeth. I felt my eyes widen. What the heck was a Night person doing inside _my _house? "Go up to your room while I look around the house.' He kissed the top off my head and went out to the back. I stood there frozen for a bit but finally moved. Well I got a bit of a surprise when I walked into my room. I didn't notice anybody was beside bed until I turned towards the bed and saw a boy standing there. I stood there frozen. The boy was quite good looking. He was tall, his white-blond hair was tied up and he had dark eyes.

"Who are you," I asked. I don't know why I wasn't screaming. Don't get me wrong I was scared out of my mind. There was a tiny voice at the back of my mind telling me to _run _but my legs wouldn't listen to me so I was standing there, stiffly.

"My name is Thierry Descouedres; I must have the wrong house..." I kind of stopped listening to Thierry because his name sounded familiar. I had no idea why but I think I heard it somewhere, I think.

"I couldn't..."Xavier stopped in mid sentence when he saw Thierry. He moved in from of my and snarled at him. I was shocked and was a bit slow. I felt like doing a facepalm at myself because I just remember why 'Thierry' sounded so familiar. He was Lord of the Night World.

I acted as quickly as I can. I moved in front of him. And told him Xavier it was Thierry Descouedres. He looked at me as if was joking and then quickly looked over my shoulder. I guess it was one of the advantages of being short.

"I am sorry Lord Thierry," Xavier said very formally. I turned around and said hello to Thierry. He looked a bit confused. He kept looking back and forth between Xavier and me.

"Well I guess I am not really at the wrong house,' He laughed a bit nervously.

"Why are here, Thierry?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"I wanted to talk to Xavier about Jake."

"Well you would be very surprised of Jake, very surprised," I said, starting to get very tired and yawned. Xavier laughed at me.

"Well I think Thierry and I should go back to my place and let you sleep." I agreed with him. I waved good-bye to both Xavier and Thierry and went to get my pyjamas and a towel to have a warm shower.

A lot of things were swirling in my head, like a merry-go-round. I thinking about what will happen to me and Xavier and what will happen to Melinda and Jake and heaps of other things. By the time I got out of the shower, got dressed into my singlet and pyjama pants and crawled into my warm, queen sized bed it was almost four o'clock in the morning. I hopefully I won't be forced to go to school tomorrow. I really don't want to go school. Boring school, nothing really exciting happens there. I laughed at myself. Wow, I must be really tired but I guess a lot of things happen at school. Oh well I should really go to sleep. That was my last thought before I feel asleep and had a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:  
Hello everyone. I am really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in ages. Of has been sort of been crazy at school, like having assignments and all that and have been a bit sick (nothing bad just like getting big headaches and not feeling so well in the tummy). I know this chapter is a bit short but I had no ideas what-so-ever but I did get some idea and wrote this chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know and I will most defiantly use that idea for the next chapter. I hoped you like this chapter and remember to R+R.**


	13. White Horses and a Carriage

I was kind of light-headed when I woke up. I didn't know why and I wish I know why but I was too groggy to think. I looked at my clock and I gasped it was just after noon. Oh I was in big shit. I quickly rushed down the stairs and found a note.

_Minnie,_

_I saw how pale and tired you were so I turned your alarm off and let you sleep in. I'm out shopping and then I'm going to the doctor's for an appointment for Shannon. I will probably be back around 5. Can you please bring in and hang out the washing and empty the dishwasher. Thank you._

_Love Mum._

Well at least Shannon was better. I stopped in my tracks, I was heading towards the dishwasher until I remembered that my mum said something about me looking pale. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked the same; the same bronze wavy hair and hazel eyes. But my skin was a bit more pale then per usual. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and saw two really small bumps that looked almost healed. Then I remembered what happened last night. We exchanged blood last night. Yay! How smart of me? I thought to myself sarcastically and left the bathroom.

I walked slowly into my room and tried to find my phone in the chaos of my room. I tripped over a couple of things like shoes and my school bag but I finally found my phone and rang Shelby. It seemed like it rang forever but she finally answered it.

"Hello," Shelby said groggily.

"Well I guess we both took a day off," I said a bit cheerfully.

"Whoop! No school!" Faking her enthusiasm.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"I don't know," it was quiet while you she thought what time she went to bed but she finally answered my question, "Around four o'clock think."

"What took you so long time to go to bed?"

"Well there was an intruder in my house," she said that with a bit of a yawn at the end.

"An intruder?" I tilted my head to the side, even though nobody was there to see me.

"Well make it the Lord of the Night World."

"Thierry was at your house." I was speechless. No way! Shelby met the Lord of the Night World. I was jealous.

"Hmm. Oh that reminds me. Xavier called earlier and said to me to tell you that you have to come over to his house and you have bring Jake with you."

"At what time," I said cautiously.

"Around about two, I think. Well that's the time Xavier is picking me up."

"Okay, I'll see you around two."

"Okay, see you at two."

We both hung up on each other at the same time. I looked around my room and looked at my clock. It said it was 1:30. Well I had half an hour left. So I got dressed and decided to do the chores my mum wanted me to do. I did that in under ten minutes so I decided to actually clean my room but when I got into my room my phone started to play _Cooler Than Me_.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, it's Jake," he said happily.

"Hey Jake," I said again. I am such a weirdo sometimes, I thought to myself.

"You can be a weirdo sometimes, you already said 'hello'," Jake said his teasing way.

"Hmm, yer I know I am a weirdo." I said, confirming to myself that I am in fact a weirdo.

"So, why are you calling?"

"To tell my Soulmate that your white horse and carriage are outside waiting for you to go and see the grand palace," Jake said with an amusing tone.

"Oh goodie!" I said excitedly, "Pretty white horses and a lovely carriage are coming to pick me up to see the _huge_ palace! See you outside!" I laughed and hung up on him.

I walked outside and saw a black Mercedes. I pouted, disappointed that there was no horses and carriage to pick me up. Jake just laughed at me. Jake had the passenger side door opened and was standing there holding it opened. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek and got in the car. We were in quiet in the car but it was a nice silence. It didn't take us very long to get to Xavier's house. Jake was driving like a lunatic! It was quite scary. That would probably be the reason why I was so quiet. When got I out of the car I quickly jumped out and took two steps away from it. Jake just chuckled and put his arm around me and we walked into Xavier's house.

Well I think everyone got quite a shock when we walked in. Jake still had his arm around my shoulder. I was shocked when I saw Thierry. He was very handsome. He was tall, his white-blond hair was tied up and he had dark eyes. Thierry, Shelby and Xavier were staring at us. Jake was shocked to see Thierry. Let's say that it's a bit awkward when everyone is shocked. When I realised this I got the courage and decided to introduce myself to Thierry.

"Hello, my name is Melinda Cassidy. It is nice to meet you Lord Thierry." I extended my hand towards him. Thierry looked like he gave himself a mental slapped and smiled at me.

"Hello Melinda, it is nice to meet you too." He said and shook my hand. "But there is no need to go me 'Lord Thierry', just call me Thierry."

"Okay I will just make a mental note of that." Thierry gave me a weird look while Xavier, Shelby and Jake laughed at me.

"How is the surfing in Australia Jake?" Thierry asked.

"The surfing is really good. Not many surfers after school, though on weekends that is another story." Jake answered back. He surfed? God I am such a good Soulmate, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"I never knew that you liked to surfed Jake," Shelby said. I nodded feeling guilty. He just smiled at us.

"Well it does explain why you have more of tan than your cousin," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Hmm it does, doesn't it?" Jake said with his famous smirk.

"Well surfing isn't why I called all you guys over," Thierry said very seriously, "I called you guys for something else."


	14. A DRAGON!

**I would like to give a special shout out to little-witch14 Princess-Halima, AMZIEXXX, starr1095 and Nightgirl25. Thanks guys so much for always reviewing, you guys are AWESOME :D. And also thanks little-witch14 for beta-reading this.  
**

I really hate serious things but I guess a lot of things coming from Thierry would be serious. It was silent from a moment but Thierry continued.

"There might Dragon in the area." Jake and Xavier both stiffened. My instincts told me this was very bad. Shelby and I looked at each other. She was a bit scared but she had a look that said that she would fight if anything would threaten her friends and Soulmate. I nodded, we were ready to fight this Dragon.

"You said 'might'," remembering what he said. "So you are not a hundred percent sure?" I asked.

"Well, we are eight-five per cent sure that there is a Dragon in this town."

"Shit!" That was all Jake said, kind of explaining what was everyone thinking. I backhanded him on the chest. But we all looked surprised and scared about the dragon thing. I knitted my eyebrows together. I didn't think Jake or Xavier explained anything about Dragons.

"Could someone please tell Shelby and me some information about Dragons?" I said. Thierry raised an eyebrow at the boys. I think, he thought that Jake and Xavier would explain about Dragons since they explained everything else about the Night World.

"Well I expected you two to tell Melinda and Shelby about Dragons, since you two did explain about the Night World." Thierry said to Jake and Xavier. "Did you also tell about the Apocalypse as well?" I felt my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. I knew Shelby had the same reaction as me. I turned towards Jake and he gave me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me knowing that I had forgiven him. Thierry raised his eyebrow again "Well we better tell them about all of that shouldn't we?"

When they finished telling us the history of Dragons and about the Apocalypse my brain had an overload. Jake looked at me with concern. "I'm fine," I said trying to reassure him, "It is a lot of information to take in two days."

"Do you have any ideas on who is the Dragon is?" Shelby said.

Thierry shook his head. "We have no idea who it is, but we think they go to your school."

"Well that's great, there are about two thousand people at our school and that doesn't include the teacher," I said getting a little bit frustrated.

"I know it is a bit frustrating Melinda," Thierry told me calmly, "But all you guys are smart and will figure out who she or he is and with the help of these devices." He showed us some pretty neat gadgets. There were these phones that had some sort of spell on it and it could pick up any signal and brooches that was actually a walkie talkie and other things. When we picked up our things I looked at the time. It was 5:30.

"I better get home quickly before my mum bites my head off." I said all my good-byes and gave Shelby and Xavier a hug and left with Jake.

We were both silent in the car for a bit. I was trying to figure out what who could the Dragon be, but I wasn't having any luck.

"What are thinking about?" Jake asked softly.

"Trying to figure who the Dragon could be," I said truthfully

"Any luck?"

"Nope, no luck whatsoever. What were you thinking about?" I asked

"I was thinking about how I haven't met your family yet," Jake mused. I stiffened. I wasn't musing about this at all, I was freaking out. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I-I-I don't really know," sort of stumbling at the start. Jake just smiled finding it ever so amusing. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned and faced my window while Jake just chuckled at me.

"Well some is acting a bit immature," Jake said teasingly.

"Hey! I can act immature from time to time, geez," I joked. We were both laughing. I was kind of if you didn't laugh then you will most likely cry kind of mood.

I finally agreed that he could meet my mum and little sister and stay for dinner. I just hoped that my mum was up for it. When he parked his car in my driveway I told him to wait in the car and I will tell him if he is allowed over for dinner. I saw my mum and my little sister already in the kitchen.

'Hi mum, hi Shannon!' I said cheerfully.

"Minnie!" Shannon came running towards me and gave me her biggest bear hug.

"Hi Sweetie," my mum just beamed at me. Great! I thought to myself, I suddenly felt very guilty but I smiled my smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my new boyfriend." I asked shyly. My mum just beamed at me. It was a while since my last boyfriend. Shannon just pulled a face, I laughed at her. Last time I invited my ex it went alright. Until he had to leave and Shannon saw me kissing him and she was now scarred for life.

"Sure sweetie!" She said happily. "What day?"

"Will today be ok?" I asked cautiously

"That will be great! I will be a bit busy for the rest of the week so today will be a go day." I thanked my mum, hugged and kissed her and went to get Jake

**A/N: Hey guys I am really, really, really sorry that i haven't update for AGES, but I was in Japan for 2 weeks for my holidays and school started again this week -_-  
I am also really sorry that this chapter is very short but I wanted the dinner for the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas for the story (it can be really stupid idea, but I wouldn't really care! as long as it an idea!) would you let me know. Remeber to R&R.  
Love Cha-cha xx**


	15. A Wonderful Evening with Mum

***Melinda and Shelby dragging me into the room, blind folded, while Jake and Xavier waiting for me to come*  
Me: Were the heck are you taking me  
*They take off blind fold I see cake*  
Melinda, Shelby, Jake and Xavier: Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday Melanie,  
Now can we have some cake?  
Me:Well thank you guys *half sarcasm*  
*Everybody else smiles*  
Me: Well guess it is time for my long over due chapter.**

The very happy kind of feeling left as soon as I closed the front screen door behind me. I started to worry so I plastered a smile on trying to hide it. Jake was sitting on top his examining his nails. I felt sorry for him; he must have gotten really bored. When he saw me he smirked at me. I couldn't help but actually smile. It must of been his charisma or something but I didn't care, I was just happy being with him.

"Well the way you are smiling at me, I guess that you have to kick me out to the curb," Jake said teasingly. I stood there pretending to be shocked but I just laughed at his sarcasm and he chuckled at me for trying and failing at being an actress. He came over to me and held my hand and walked into the house.

Well the first few minutes were alright. My mum smiled brightly at Jake and tried to shake Jake's hand with bits of dough on her fingers and flour everywhere. I cleared my throat and told her that she should _really _wash her hands. She gave me a puzzled look and looked down at her hands. She blushed and washed them.

"And that is my four year old sister, Shannon." I pointed to a little girl on a stool with her blond ringlet hair falling over her face while she rolled out the dough.

She turned around and said very rudely, "Piss off." Mum and I stood there shocked and Jake chuckled softly while Shannon smiled innocently.

Mum seemed to unfreeze from her shock first and told me to show Jake around the house. I turned and rolled my eyes, while I thought to myself _like he hasn't been here before_. Jake looked at me smirked like he just heard my thoughts. I blushed and showed him the living room.

After showing Jake around the house the pizza was ready to eat. Once we choose which pizza we wanted and number of pieces as well, we sat at the table.

"I heard that you moved from the U.S," my Mum asked politely.

"That's right ma'am," Jake said very politely, that shocked me.

"I was just wondering why Australia?"

"Well there were many reasons but one was that I heard that Australia is one of the hotspots for great surfs." I chocked on my coke that I was drinking. Mum gave me a looked and I apologised. My mum threw random questions and Jake answered politely.

"Do you have any relatives in the area?" I was puzzled I thought I told Mum that Jake and Xavier are related but I guess I didn't.

"Yes. My cousin Xavier Redfern is who I am living with at the moment." This was sort of a lie since he wasn't staying at Xavier's house.

We all finished our dinner and just had ice cream; it was all a good evening when Jake said something and my Mum didn't take lightly.

"I am just curious but..." Jake broke off.

Mum head slightly tilt her head to the side and her blond hair fell very close to her eye and told him to ask away.

"I am wondering why your study is closed off?" Oh uh, I thought to myself while I stiffen. Mum was a bit sensitive to this topic, since it was actually my Dad's study. She usually told me to put Shannon to bed and do some homework or something so she could sulk somewhere alone. She seemed too stiffened as well and she clenched her jaw and her hazel-grey eyes became misty.

"Can you leave please," she said while she got up to and walked off to the kitchen and started to run the tap. Jake and I got up and followed her since we were very, very puzzled. I think my Mum heard me since she turned around and she looked very angry. "I told you to leave, so leave Jake," Mum said very rudely. I was about to protest but Jake said thank you for the dinner and left leaving me with an empty feeling. I was very angry with my Mum.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" I said through clenched teeth.

"He had to respect that there are some things people don't want to talk about," she said very calmly.

"Well of course there are some things that people don't want to talk about but you didn't need be so rude about it!" I shouted not caring that Shannon was there. Some part of my mind knew Shannon was there but I was pissed off that Mum just sent my Soulemate away.

"Rude! I know I was rude but I have heard things about Jake and I know he is a rude boy!"

"He has changed!" I retorted back. We both stared angrily at each for less than a minute until the phone rang. Mum answered it.

"Well Shannon and I are going to the hospital and then going to a friend's house and when I get back I expect an apology."

"Well, I will be expecting an apology before I apologise to you." With that I whirled around and walked up the stairs to room. When I got my room I _slammed _my door shut and screamed into my pillow.

It was about half an hour after mum left with Shannon before I stopped screaming into my pillow. I had my iPod in and was listening very loudly to _Only Girl (In the World) _and also singing _very _loudly when I heard a chuckle. I bolted up in my bead and saw someone standing just outside my bedroom door. At that moment all I could tell was that he was tall pale but had slight tan, nicely moulded muscles, full lips that were in a smirk, blue/green eyes like the ocean and wavy brown hair. I took my while to figure out that it was Jake. I bturned a very bright scarlet since I was singing very loud and probably out of tune since I am a bit tone deaf.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly since I was still a bit embarrassed.

"Well I kind of stayed out like a stalker, sort of like Edward Cullen," that made me laugh because he was nothing like Edward Cullen, "And saw that your mum had left."

"Hmm, yep she left and won't be back for a couple of hours." I moved over and patted a spot for him to sit. He slowly moved and sat down. Jake did his famous smirk that he always does.

"Are not scared that I will take your virtue away?" He asked half seriously. I moved closer and kissed him. He was stiff for a bit like he was surprised and kissed me back. He pulled away. He gave me a hurtful look.

"No, I am not scared that you will take away my virtue," I stopped and laughed at his expression. It was like he didn't believe me. "Because I trust you and I know you will not push me to do something I don't want to do." I looked up after I finished and gave him a small smile. He moved closer to me and now our foreheads were touching. He gave a small chuckle.

"You have changed me so much," He stated and kissed me.

After he finished kissing me we just talked. Like about how messed up our family was and heaps of useless stuff. I had my legs over his legs, my feet wasn't very far from his knees, and was sort of in front of him leaning against his chest.

I felt him stiffen and I sat up straight and sort of turned towards him. I was getting this weird vibe like danger was coming.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"I hear something and smell something weird," Jake said with his nose sort scrunched up. Then I hear the roar before the crashing sound.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry! I have stuck with school yearlys and BLAH! I hate school. Actually my birthday was on the 9th Nov but I the _stupid _government decide to block fanfiction on my school craptop and went out for my 16th birthday so I couldn't upload this story yesterday. So I am really sorry. Just 2 more yearlys to worry about so the next chapter will be probably friday (since I finish early) or the weekend. OMG I am upset now because I can't go to trampolining on sats now coz of my stupid back :O Good I must be taking up your time. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or any other chapter your are more then welcome to give me suggestions. I was thinking of maybe doing some Shelby/Xavier fluff for the next chapter...but I don't know. It is only an idea. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. xx**


End file.
